Celos Ilógicos
by MangoForever
Summary: Porque era imposible que Misa lo dejara, ¿no?


Disclaimer: todos los derechos de Death Note pertenecen a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata.

Advertencia: tal vez un ligero OOC. UA (Universo Alternativo)

—Misa, ¿qué te he dicho de los besos en público?—Light se cubrió el rostro con la mano harto de esa situación. Todos miraban la escena con completa atención, Misa hizo un puchero y luego de una reverencia se disculpó y salió ante las miradas atentas.

Light estaba cansado de eso, de la manera en la que debía controlar las acciones de Misa todo el tiempo. Aveces la idea de dejarla ir se le venia a la mente, los estudios y su vida serian más sencillos sin un noviazgo, o en especial ese noviazgo. Pero Misa extrañamente le gustaba, y no quería cargar con la culpa de haber dejado a alguien como ella, que a pesar de todo aún seguía soportando su falta de cariño a cualquier costo. No muchas serian así.

Light se dirigió a la cafetería después del espectáculo. Tenia todavía el ceño fruncido cuando se sentó junto a Elle.

—¿Nunca has pensado en lo que pasara si sigues tratándola de esa manera?—preguntó a penas lo vio sentarse. Tomó una cucharada del pastel delante de sí.

—¿De qué hablas?—inquirió de mala gana con los brazos cruzados y esperando a que no dijera cualquier estupidez —. ¿Tú, Elle Lawiet me quieres dar consejos de como tratar a mi novia?

—Pues sí, es lo obvio.

Light respiró profundo, y antes de recurrir a las ansias de golpearlo sólo dejo que siguiera hablando.

—Tú no eres el único que podría ganarse el corazón de Misa-chan. Además, tú mas que nadie deberías saber lo famosa que es con los chicos, es modelo y estudiante, es posible que seas demasiado ciego para notarlo. Matsuda, Magi e incluso es posible que Nate; la siguen en espera de ver algún cambio.

—Ellos no me preocupan, sería imposible que Misa los mirara de otra forma que amistad.

Elle sonrió.

—Pero hasta yo podría esforzarme y ser capaz de quitarte el puesto que tienes.

Light lo miró por unos segundo, esperando a que dijese que era una broma lo que acababa de decir. ¿Quién te decía que te quitaría la novia con esa absoluta normalidad? Golpeó la mesa con fuerza, y no le importó de ninguna forma las miradas de dudas que mandaban todos en el comedor.

—Ni te atrevas a acercarte a ella, ¿me entendiste?

Elle seguía con su sonrisa. Tomó otra cucharada de pastel.

—¿Qué te pasa Light?, ¿asustado por la competencia?

—Por supuesto que no, Misa no tendría tan mal gusto, Ryuzaki.—Antes de que Elle pudiera protestar de alguna manera salió del comedor.

Misa no lo dejaría por alguien como él, Elle era un idiota, bueno, en realidad se trataba de otra de las mentes más grandes de esa secundaria, pero eso no venia al caso.

Misa era famosa, tenia una gran carisma y belleza, resultaba obvia la razón de que llamara tanto la atención del grupo masculino, las chicas no le tenían odio, era mas bien envidia, y normalmente hacían presencia ante ella por búsqueda de consejos de belleza. Las mujeres eran raras.

Light tenia un montón de chicas por las cuales elegir, era ella quien tenia suerte de que él se hubiese fijado en ella. ¿Pero cómo rechazarla si era sin duda la chica más insistente? No pudo evitar decirle que sí a la primera cita, y luego a la segunda y después ya eran novios y no sabia como tenia sentimientos por ella. Había penetrado dentro de su corazón de una manera que asustaba.

Incluso aunque pareciera ilógico, con todas las muestras de amor que Misa tenia a para con él, el miedo lo invadió de un modo u otro, seguido de la rabia, frustración e incapacidad por demostrar que Misa nunca sería capaz de dejarlo. Decidió ir a buscarla después de clases, decirle algo que nunca había dicho y de esta forma asegurarse que ella no correría lejos de su presencia algún día.

«¿Qué pasa Ligth? ¿Asustado por la competencia?» Las palabras brotaron de nuevo dentro de su cabeza. Light gruñó furioso y se revolvió el cabello con ganas de gritar. Caminó a pasos veloz, Misa acababa de salir y tenia una extraña peluca negra y lentes oscuros, se veía hermosa incluso con ese tipo de atuendos. Misa levantó la vista, lo miró y antes de entender quien era levantó la mano y saludó con muchas ganas, como si se tratara de un amigo que hace mucho no veía.

—Light, ¿cómo estas? ¿Paso algo para que vinieses?

—¿Acaso no tengo razones para venir a verte? —inquirió levantando una ceja.

—¡Sí, claro! —respondió con una sonrisa.

«Misa, te amo.» Las palabras se visualizaron delante de él pero no fue capaz de decirlas, algo obstruía su habla. ¡Joder!, que era difícil decirlo así. Misa no iba a decir nada, pero estaba apurada, lo notaba bastante o estaba muy desesperado y quería que lo alejara. Suspiró y la tomó de los hombros sin muchas ganas. Misa se sonrojó de inmediato sorprendida por el acto, y susurró su nombre un poco avergonzada.

—Te amo, ¿tú me amas, verdad?—preguntó. Sus manos tenían un extraño cosquilleo.

—Eh...—Misa aún seguía en su trance antes de sonreír de manera distinta, con un brillo especial. Lo abrazó fuerte, agarrándose de su cuello y dando pequeños besos a su rostro como si no hubiese un mañana —. Claro que te amo, cariño. Te amo mucho Light.

—Muy bien, Misa, ya es suficiente —la tomó de nuevo de los hombros, esta vez para separarla y la miró con fijeza. No estaba molesto, todo lo contrario estaba muy feliz de que Misa reafirmara su amor por él, se había estado preocupando por nada, porque Misa no podía llegar a dejarlo. Al pensar en eso rodó los ojos y la abrazo esta vez él.

La respiración se le detuve, ¿por qué no hacia eso mas seguido? El olor a frutas que tenía el cabello de Misa era magnifico, cuestiones que no se detenía a pensar cuando era ella quien le daba abrazos fugaces.

—Lo siento—se disculpó cuando salio de su trance, Misa seguía igual o más sonrojada que antes y no podía disimular su alegría.

—No hay nada de lo cual preocuparse.

—¿Debías ir a algún lugar para haberte vestido de esa forma?

Misa negó con la cabeza.

—Solo voy a una cafetería cercana que me gusta —Light asintió a lo dicho y se llevó la mano a la nuca, por primera vez nervioso después de años de relación.

—¿Te acompaño?

—Light esta muy raro el día de hoy—sospechó Misa con una mirada inquisitoria —. ¡Pero no importa! Me alegra que quieras ir, ya estaba pensando en invitar a Elle porque le gusta mucho la cafetería a la que voy.

Light se tensó de inmediato y como si alguien le estuviese mirando tomó a Misa de la mano.

—Que bueno que llegue yo.

Misa rió detrás de él viendo el agarre que mantenía Light con su mano.

—Sí, que bueno—susurró y camino unos pasos más para estar al lado de Light.


End file.
